


Runaways

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non Consensual Knotting, Omega Reader, Omega You, Running Away, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Title from the All Time Low SongLet me know what you think and if you want a part two





	Runaways

4th call in as many hours, 4th message being left. Ending the call, you threw your phone onto the bed and sighed, flopping back, head bouncing off the pillow slightly. All you wanted was your boyfriend, Gabriel, back by your side, to protect you from the onslaught of fighting between your parents. He likely wouldn’t be though, and would never be back by your side. With that realisation, you decided that it was time to leave. You climbed off your bed, picking up your duffel bag from the floor. Gabriel was the only person you had left, and even he was gone. After your bag was packed, you picked up a pen and wrote a few notes, though they likely wouldn’t be read.   
  
“Gabriel. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I’m going upstate. You want me? Call me. I’m done trying” You wrote the note, folding it over and writing his name on it before picking another piece of paper.   
  
“Mom, Dad, I’m going. There’s nothing left here for me” You wrote the note before putting it on the bed and picking up the one for Gabriel. Even if he was avoiding you, he couldn’t avoid something addressed to him, in his house. Climbing out of the window, you pulled your bag close, taking one last look around your room, leaving the various possessions. All you needed was some clothes, phone, suppressants and purse. You hopped from the roof onto the damp grass, slipping out to your car. After you put your bag in the back, you left your keys on the door step, and drove away with a sadness in your heart.

You drove for hours until you found a motel, and decided to pull in for the night. You had no plan of where you were going, if anywhere. You paid for a single room, getting a suspicious look from the woman behind the desk. You knew what it looked like, a rebellious omega running away. Well, mostly, that’s what it was. Except, you wanted to get a better life while you did. Just so happened that your heat happened to start making an appearance at this time, your scent quickly filling the air. Walking into the room, you laid on the bed and pulled your phone from your pocket to turn it on. It buzzed for several moments in your hand, you had 7 messages.   
  
Mom: _What u want for dinner?_  
Mom: _????_  
Mom: _Answer now or ur getting nothin_  
Mom: _fuck you_  
Mom: _where are you?_  
  
Dad: _Why u not answering ur mom?_  
  
Gabriel: _I’m sorry. Ring me_  
  
You shook your head and deleted them all, laying back on the bed. You frowned when your stomach rumbled, regretting leaving before eating. You looked down when your phone buzzed, a video chat request from your neighbour. You answered it, forcing a smile.  
“Hey, hi. Quick question. What’s Gabriel doing?” She asked.  
“I don’t know...we haven’t spoken in a month” You admitted.   
“Well...I think he’s looking for you” She said, and turned the phone so you could see down the street. Sure enough, Gabriel was running down the street, away from your house.  
“I uh, I have to go” You said. She nodded.  
“Where are you?” She asked.   
“Uh...some motel just off 75” You said, before ending the call.   
“Shit” You cursed. You’d just told them all where you were. You decided to go get some take out, after your stomach rumbled for the second time. Standing up, you walked out of your room and across the street to a takeout store you’d seen when arriving.

You were walking back to the motel when you saw someone you didn’t want to see. Lowering your head, you walked into your motel room.   
“(Y/N)?!” Gabriel’s voice hit your ears just as the door slammed closed. You locked the door, hearing a fist hit it.  
“I know you’re in there. Let me talk to you” He called. You moved silently, sitting on the bed. You hoped he’d leave.   
“I can smell you” He said. You bit your lip and sighed, but didn’t say anything.  
“I’ll wait out here all night” He growled. You shrugged, testing him. After eating your burger, you climbed into bed and fell into a restless night of sleep, having dreams of Gabriel. Morning didn’t come for you.

Gabriel leant against the door, sighing as he did. The sun was rising in the distance, when he got an ache. One he knew all to well. His omega needed him. Eyes red with alpha lust, he broke the door down, shoving it up so no one would look in. He knelt beside the bed, trailing his hand down your back to your arm, where he felt for a pulse.  
“I’m so sorry” He whispered. He turned you over, pulling your jeans away, followed by your underwear. He unzipped his own jeans, slowly pushing into your quivering hole. He felt the ache going, he knew you were going to be okay, he just hated how he had to do this.

You awoke with a jolt, a searing pain in your body.  
“Gabriel?” You asked, looking to the figure looming over you.  
“I’m so sorry I had to do this...you were going to die!” He cried. You looked down and realised what caused the searing pain, he’d knotted you for the first time since you’d presented, and it was neither consensual, nor nice; A crummy motel bed on the outskirts of town that had springs that dug into your back.   
“I can try to make this at least bearable for you?” He offered, knowing you didn’t like it.   
“No, I’m fine” You said, but he knew you were lying.   
“Right” He said, biting his lip. You knew he was upset. You were too, you knew he had good intentions but you wished he hadn’t.  
“I’ll go as soon as I can” He sighed. You looked to his face, seeing fresh tears trailing down his cheeks.   
“Don’t” You whispered. He shrugged.  
“I’ve just raped you, (Y/N)...you deserve better than me” He sighed. You shrugged.   
“You haven’t raped me...you saved me” You whispered. He shrugged, looking around.  
“Where are you going?” He asked, looking to the duffel.  
“I need to get away, I can’t deal with my parents any more. You not speaking to me was enough for me to realise that I have nothing left down there...” You sighed. He shook his head.

“College? Friends? Me?” He responded, you could hear the hurt in his voice.  
“I’ve been offered a scholarship out of state...my friends don’t want me anymore, not now I’m an omega” You sighed.   
“Where?” He asked.  
“Florida...it’s fully paid for by them, it’s everything I want, including accommodation, even food Gabe...” You whispered.  
“Well...I haven’t gotten a job yet, if you want me I could come with you. Probably plenty of jobs out there for someone like me” He suggested. You nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. He smiled slightly, rubbing your side.   
“Thank you…” He whispered.   
“Now…get me off” You chuckled. He nodded and trailed his hand down your body, brushing your slick over your thighs. He slowly rolled his hips, rubbing your clit gently.   
“Shit babe…you’re so tight” He groaned, head dropping to the space between your head and neck. You soon came with a shout, unaware you were even close. Gabriel grunted and shifted so you were laid side by side, although it was slightly painful for him.   
  
“Why did you stop talking to me?” You asked him, when you’d fully come down from your high.   
“I uh…I don’t have a reason” He admitted. You frowned.   
“I don’t believe that” You whispered.   
“It’s a piss poor reason…” He whispered.   
“My dad…” He continued. You knew what it was. His family had a strong belief in arranged marriages, much to Gabriel’s dislike. He met you before me met his ‘wife’ and you and Gabriel were well and truly in love when she came along.   
“He said he’d break both of my legs if I saw you again” He whispered.   
“Gabe…you can’t go back there…I won’t let you. Not permanently. We can go and grab you anything you need, Cas can help us, and we’re leaving. Florida’s waiting for us” You admitted. Gabriel nodded and kissed you.   
“I’m sorry I had to do this…well like this” He whispered. You reached up and cupped his cheek.   
“Hey, I’m alive. That’s what matters, isn’t it?” You said softly. Gabriel slowly nodded and rubbed your hips.   
  
The state signs looked familiar, yet you wished you never had to see them again. All it brought back were bad memories and you hadn’t even been gone long. You avoided your street, parking a few streets over from Gabriel’s house. Castiel had promised to help you both, telling you that he had packed most of the stuff that Gabriel had asked into a duffel. There were a few things that Castiel couldn’t get, that were hidden in Gabriel’s safe. Gabriel walked into the house after receiving the message to say that everyone else had gone out. He ran up to his bedroom, a shell of what it once was. Opening the closet door, he trailed his hands over the safe and quickly twisted the dial to the code, pulling out the cash that he’d saved in there. He then checked everywhere before turning to you and kissing you gently.   
“Come on then” You smiled. He nodded and took your hand.   
“Thanks Cas” You said, turning to the dark haired man. He looked uncomfortable, he likely didn’t want to be here either.   
“You wanna come with us Cas?” You asked. He bit his lip and nodded.  
“If you don’t mind” he said softly.   
“Go pack up a bag, I’ll go put Gabriel’s stuff into the car and make some space for your stuff” You said. Gabriel smiled and kissed you before handing you his bag and following Castiel. You smiled and went down the stairs, out to your car and opened the trunk. You put Gabriel’s bag beside your own, tidying it all up a bit until there was room for another bag for Castiel, and some extra space. You looked up and watched as they both walked down the stairs with a larger bag and two backpacks, one was Gabriel’s and one was Castiel’s.

Driving back down the highway, Gabriel’s hand was resting on your thigh. Castiel was in the backseats, staring out of the window. There was a sadness in his eyes, it came from leaving the place he’d called home for so long. He knew that he couldn’t stay, that he shouldn’t, but a part of him wanted to be in the place he knows so well. Soon enough, the buildings flattened into the ground and it was only farmer’s fields in all directions. Castiel steadily drifted off at some point, leaving you and Gabriel in a silence that was only broken by the occasional static from the broken stereo.

  
“Once we’re settled down, we should help him get his own place” Gabriel said softly, looking back to his brother.   
“He’ll need an alpha first” You spoke, briefly looking to Castiel before bringing your focus back to the road, unable to swerve for a truck in time.


End file.
